


既明40

by afufu



Category: afufu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afufu/pseuds/afufu





	既明40

剩下的时间着实不多，大雨什么也拦不住。  
他们费了很多时间，终于穿过城市回到了家里。许衍把食指贴上门锁，拉着谈羽进了一片黑暗。  
外头雨声响成绵密的一片，室内唇舌相交也自有黏腻的风格。  
“不开灯吗？”谈羽往开退了点儿，喘着气和许衍额头相抵。  
许衍今天穿的衬衫太正式，袖口卡得刚好。他才没闲心去解扣子，往前挺了挺腰，扶着谈羽的手来到腰带边，要他给自己解腰带。  
这是做惯的事，即使看不见也不影响。谈羽手指一挑，轻松地帮他解开了裤袋，还附赠了拉裤链的服务。  
摸到许衍已经硬了，他又往后退了点儿，把许衍彻底推倒在沙发上，低头含住了他的性器。  
许衍这段时间又忙了起来，恰巧和谈羽闹了别扭，已经很久没再管自己下半身的这档子事儿。被含住的一瞬，他就感觉下身生龙活虎那根跳了下，差点就要秒射了。  
他一着急，直接把谈羽推开了，手背难堪地搭在了眼上：“羽哥，我不行。”  
谈羽真想了会儿，他这个“不行”到底指哪方面，结合眼前的情景才算明白。他只得俯下身又去亲他：“没事的，我们小衍怎样都可以。”  
小衍本身就是个时常被唤起的小名，这当口被这样叫，许衍呻吟了一声，下意识地支起腿延缓想要射精的欲望。  
窗外雨渐渐停了，被雨幕模糊的灯慢慢照进了屋内。  
谈羽微微低着头，看仰头躺着的许衍。是罪过，他对着佛都没有这么虔诚。  
他从许衍的脚踝向上摸起，在膝盖停了半晌，掌心挪开，换成唇贴了上去：“小衍……”  
比起刚才强烈的想要射精的欲望，许衍突然静下来了，一声一声小衍被唤着，他忍不住捂住眼：“好远啊，你真的要去好远好远的地方了。”  
“对不起。”  
“可是你做错什么了？不该和我在一起吗？”许衍抓住他的手臂，迫切地昂起上半身，“我会想你的，我甚至现在就开始想你了。”  
感谢外边的亮光，谈羽看见许衍哭了。  
还好看见了，他抱起许衍，让对方坐在自己膝上：“我们可以视频，通电话，写电邮，现在……”  
“那我想摸摸你呢？我想亲你呢？我想和你做爱呢？”许衍往前挪了挪，“我后悔了，我应该自私一点，就让你陪在我身边，哪儿都不许去。”  
“可是你不是。”  
两人鼻尖挨着鼻尖，再亲密不过。  
许衍缓了好一会儿，又开始害羞。他总是囿于哭点太低，大事小事总要哭，以前怕被人笑话还能忍，现在有了谈羽，怎样都可以。  
他仰起头感受了会儿鼻涕，觉得应该没什么影响了，扭着腰去茶几下边掏出管润滑。  
许衍踢掉裤子，把润滑递了过去：“帮帮我，羽哥。”  
谈羽便认真地分开了膝盖，一条手臂揽着他的腰，闲着的那条往更靠后的位置去了。他只沾了一点润滑液，并了两支手指，在入口处浅浅地抽插了几下。  
说实话，很紧，即使是两支手指都有些困难。他去吻许衍，手指仍然耐心地在逐渐柔软的入口打圈。  
许衍自然也不太舒服，腰不自觉地往上挺，每抬起一次，他就会稍微停一停接吻的节奏，再把腰沉下去。  
不多时，他没觉得自己准备好，就看谈羽旋上了润滑的盖子。紧接着，熟悉的器件的圆头就顶在了后边。  
他赶紧环住了谈羽的脖子，有点害怕，但还是一声不吭。  
现在的谈羽是真的什么都知道了，他把许衍往前推了推，用自己的手掌蒙住他的眼，性器一点一点地顶了进去。  
确实还很紧，他费了些时间，终于把前半最粗的地方顶了进去，然后停下了。  
许衍忍不住试探着咬他的掌心，腰跟着乱动，却反被托着腰往上抬了抬，然后全部的谈羽冲了进去。他被顶得眼前虚无，仰着脖子，半天缓不过来，只能张着嘴、粗喘着适应。  
是有些疼的，可是疼也不算什么了。  
许衍没让谈羽等太久，重新把头埋在了他的肩颈处：“我好了。”  
又是句有歧义的话，谈羽无奈地笑了一下，开始慢慢地动了起来。  
将要离别，无论是许衍还是谈羽，两人都异常珍惜最后一晚。肉体冲撞在一起，彼此熟悉，任何细微处都被照顾得周到。  
做到一半，许衍实在着不了力，撒着娇跪在了沙发上。也没什么影响，谈羽摸着他膝盖后边折在一起的肉，性器进得很深，出也彻底，每一趟旅程都追求最远距离。  
许衍悄悄地射了，环着谈羽的脖子蹭了蹭，又怕被发现，开始有意识地收缩肛口。  
“许老师……”谈羽有些无奈，“不能你自己……”  
“好嘛。”许衍跟着他上下动起来，“就你话多。”  
谈羽觉得冤枉，他也就零零星星说了几句话，现在也要被指责。  
不过这些全都能看作性爱里的情趣，他抱着许衍到了地毯上，话很少地从正面再次进入了他。  
许衍小腹还沾着自己的精液，现在又硬了。  
谈羽握着他的脚踝，行动间再没任何限制，所有动作都顺心顺意，在他体内横冲直撞。  
这次挺好，两人一块儿射了。


End file.
